


Bed

by jo19844_twfic



Series: 100 fic prompts [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my prompt table. Prompt "bed"</p><p>There's a problem with Jack's bed, but certainly not his stamina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

Jack wrapped his coat tightly around him as he walked along the street, pulling up his collar a little to keep the rain from soaking him completely and looked at the numbers on the doors as he passed. The numbers went up in twos, even numbers on the left and odd number on the right and after a good ten minutes of number watching he finally found the door was looking for. 

He considered ringing the bell, but judging by the lack of light radiating from the upstairs windows nobody was awake. Looking around to check nobody was passing, Jack took a device out of his pocket and held it up to the lock, waiting a moment for the lights to flash before the door clicked open. The stairs in front of him were dark without any sign of a light and Jack climbed them carefully, making his way up and through the first door on the Left.

Jack had been there more times than he could count in recent months, he had sneaked out in the middle of the night countless times, but sneaking in was a different thing completely. He shrugged out of his coat, knocking off the rainwater and hung it loosely over one of the chairs in the kitchen before opening the fridge door. He took out a slice of cold pizza, then washed it down with a mouthful of milk from the bottle before closing it again. On the outside Ianto Jones looked well maintained; his suits were always pristine, his frame was perfectly slender and his personal grooming was immaculate, but the man had the diet of a student. His fridge didn't have a single fruit or vegetable inside it, in fact his fridge had barely anything at all apart from cold take away, half-eaten leftovers and whipped cream. (The whipped cream was, of course, for more recreational activities than eating.) 

He walked out of the kitchen and found the door to his bedroom. Slipping inside Jack silently removed his clothes, stripping down completely before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Ianto?" Jack whispered his name, looking down at the Welshman as he slept face down in the middle of the bed. He slipped his hand over the younger man's back, smoothing a trail down his skin until it reached the thin blanket. "Ianto?" 

Ianto groaned in his sleep a little, shifting to grip onto his pillow and snuggled into it. 

Jack pressed a kiss against his neck, his lips brushing against his earlobe. "Ianto?"

Suddenly, he bolted upright, pulling his pillow with him for protection and turned around like a threatened woodland creature, his hair sticking up in every direction, his eyes suddenly wide. 

"Easy Tiger," Jack chuckled. "It's only me." 

“Shit!" Ianto thrust the pillow into the older man's chest forcefully, pushing him until he almost fell off the edge. “You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." Jack's apology was weak, laced with dormant laughter. "I would've called but I thought you, might be sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you."

"So you decided to break in and give me a heart attack instead?"

"I forgot how jumpy you were."

"How the hell did you get in here anyway?" 

Jack picked up the unlocking device. "I have a key."

Ianto sat up in bed, combing his fingers through his unruly hair. "You tell us off for bringing tech home with us."

"I'm the boss, rules don't apply to me."

"There are a lot of rules that you don't seem to think apply to you, aren't there?"

Jack smiled, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Ianto's lips. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked finally. "You don't usually do home visits."

"I was just passing," Jack said breezily.

"Just passing?" Ianto asked suspiciously. "At two thirty in the morning?"

"okay," He admitted. "So I wasn't so much passing by as I was--"

"Visiting deliberately?"

"Kinda." Jack smiled. "Scooch over."

"Excuse me?"

"Scootch," Jack repeated, slipping underneath the covers. "You're taking up all the good space."

"That's because it's _my_ bed," Ianto explained. "

"Come on," Jack nuzzled into his neck a little, kissing the skin underneath his jaw sweetly. "It's cold outside."

Ianto sighed in defeat, a small smile finding the corners of his lips as he moved over and settled back down into the pillows, lying on his side. Jack wrapped his arm around him and kissed his shoulders, folding them both up in the blanket. 

"Cozy." The older man slipped his hand across Ianto's stomach, pulling him in to share his warmth. "Your bed is far more comfortable than mine."

"What are you doing here?" Ianto asked. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just not like you." 

"My bed is broken. I needed somewhere to sleep"

"What were you doing to break your bed?" Ianto turned around in his arms. "Or rather, _who_ were you doing to break your bed and why wasn't I invited?"

"I was on my own," Jack explained, dropping a kiss onto his lips. "And I was sleeping when it just kinda collapsed." 

"Collapsed?"

" I think the foundations were weakened a little by the surge of recent activity." Jack smiled devilishly. "You can be pretty enthusiastic at times."

"You're blaming me?" Ianto moved away a little. "You're not serious?"

"I've had that bed for a very long time without any issues, then all of a sudden you get into it and it breaks. I don't believe in coincidences." 

"Need I remind you that you were the one who suggested I get into it in the first place?" Ianto said, a smile tugging at his lips. "You were very insistent as I recall."

"You started it." 

"Doubtful."

"You propositioned me in the morgue." Jack pushed Ianto into the mattress, covering his body with his own as he slipped himself between his legs. "You wanted to play with your stopwatch, test it works correctly under pressure you said."

"Equipment testing is a vital part of archive maintenance."

"You were very thorough if _I_ recall." Jack kissed his neck softly. "You tested that thing for hours." 

"Yeah, well." Ianto smiled a little. "I'm younger than you, I have more stamina. It probably seems like a long time to a man of your age." 

"You're questioning my stamina?" Jack asked, more than a little insulted. "I have plenty stamina."

"Oh, of course you do."

"I do!" 

"I lasted longer than you last time," Ianto said smugly. "The stopwatch never lies." 

"Y'know, I came here to sleep--" Jack slipped his hand around Ianto's cock, now hard between them. "But I think I need to teach you a lesson about stamina." 

"Go on then." Ianto pulled him closer, wrapping his fingers around the back of the other man's neck. He gave him a sly smile, stopping a breath away from his lips. "Then tomorrow I'll put those bolts back into your bed frame."


End file.
